


The talk

by JAKishu



Series: Fallen Angel and Cursed Human [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversation, Dean Has Powers, Hurt Dean, M/M, Parental Bobby Singer, Sad Sam, calling cas his boyfriend, start of a relationship, talk, worried cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: After the events of the day before Dean and Cas get visitors in the small cabin. Some conversation take place and an open future waits for them.





	The talk

Dean wakes up slowly, something that hadn't happened in ages but it doesn't concerns him. He feels warm and safe there is nothing that could disturb him right now. The soft and careful appearing hand on his head that starts touching and petting through his hair is new and family to the same time. 

"I can feel that you are awake." Cas speak quietly, like a whisper only meant for Dean who smiles about his angel. 

"That doesn't mean I want to get up or even open my eyes. Sleeping in means to stay in bed as long as you want to. I for example can't imagine something better then cuddling in bed all morning with my boyfriend." Dean pulls Cas even closer if that is even possible and rests his head on the angel's chest.

Cas is quite for a few minutes and returns to petting Dean's hair. He had never guessed that he likes it. "What does it mean to be your boyfriend?" 

Dean's eyes shoot open and he stares at Cas but stays silent. 

... Cas is an angel who lived in heaven, he never dated anyone before to his knowledge (about angels). They had kissed, it was his first one but the angel had adapted very fast and was quite a good kisser Dean would say. They also slept in the same bed, cuddling the whole night. Maybe Dean had been to fast with the boyfriend thing it just had felt right. It still feels right to call Cas his boyfriend. 

Dean's thoughts are interrupted by Cas. "Did I say something wrong?" Dean smiles and rest his head on the angel's chest again. 

"No Cas, you did everything right. We will have time to talk about it later. Just ... I don't know keep on doing what you did before." The hand on his head returns and Dean nearly purred like a cat, enjoying the touch of the angel.

* * *

"Dean?" Some unidentified noises came out of his human that make Cas smile. "Gabriel asks us to be decent because he, you brother and Bobby will be here in a few minutes. What does he mean with decent? Why should we walk around naked and even if we were naked what does it matter."

"Cas you can't walk around naked, people don't do it and when you live with people you are clothed. Wait a second how do you know you brother will be here?"

The confused look on Cas's face told him that the clothing thing isn't settled jet. "He sent me a message. Angels can talk over great distances."

"Ok, than lets get dressed." Dean gets up and pulls Cas with him. Cas takes the clothes he had carelessly thrown to the ground the night before and Dean takes a quick shower before getting dressed in something clean. "Don't tell me Angela don't need showers."

Cas mouth opens but he never get the words out because the is a knock on the door. Dean leaves the angel to follow him and opens the door. As Cas had said Sam, Bobby and Gabriel stand in front of him. "I will make coffee, take a seat wherever you want to." Dean goes into the kitchen and ignores the look of his brother as Cas leaves the bedroom. Not his business and especially not right know. 

* * *

Gabriel and Cas share a look, and the archangel feels the question in his brothers eyes. They hadn’t talked the day before and Gabriel hadn’t try to communicate with Cas during the night. He figured that there were more important task that evening. While the humans sit down like Dean asked them to do, the angels separate them a bit. Not fare, still in the same room but upsides to have a bit of privacy. Not that any of them could hear them talk but still private. Something the archangel had learned to appreciate.

“Brother.” Cassi´s voice appears in his head he sounds different then the last time they met in heaven. Gabe had to admit that it was a long time ago but what had brought this change to his brother, the wish to leave and the will to stay with a human being. What had happened to his brother to change like this. From the loyal soldier that would have kissed the ground their father had touched if ask to this rebelling seraph that had been captured by the heart and soul of a human.

Gabe takes a deep breath even when he doesn’t need it but he had adjusted in his time on earth. “I never betrayed you. I just couldn’t stay in heaven any longer without losing myself. I couldn’t do what Father asked of me and be me. Can you understand it a little bit, at least jet?”

Cas let Gabe wait and busies himself with watching Dean bringing them all coffee, he even brings the angels two cups but doesn’t interrupt them in their silent (still one-sided conversation) and take a seat next to Sam. “I think I begin to understand your reason for leaving. I left myself after I felt no longer of use for our mission up in Heaven but I can´t understand why you would let me grieve for you. How could you leave me without saying a word of good bye? I would never betrayed your trust and tell anyone of our siblings where you have gone.”

The bitter feeling of shame grows in Gabe but he remembers the reason why he left without his brother and without saying anything to him. “If I had told you that I leave you would have felt the need to tell when ask or you would have kept my secret and felt guilty about lying. By the way, we both know that you are incapable of lying.”

Waiting for his judgment, Gabe takes a sip of a surprisingly tasty coffee. “You could have given me a chance to choose but … I understand why you did it. After leaving, leaving heaven, home and everything I knew just to get away from it I can understand. Still you hurt me and you might find it that I need some time to forgive you.” Before Gabriel could say something his brother beat him with another important question. A question that could determent his and Dean´s future. “What is Dean´s power? I saw how you and Raphael looked at him as his fire burst out. How afraid our brother was and the very quick apology together with his retried. Tell me what is inside of him?”

There is worry in the angels face as he watches Dean laugh at something Bobby had said while Sam tried to hide his grim behind his coffee mug. “It is … no he is the Flame of God. A soul created by our Father with the ability to …”

“To what?” Cas asks impatiently.

Gabe sighs. “He can erase all evil, what he sees as evil. The fire itself protects him and everything that the holder of this soul sees as part of his world and wants to keep it save. It’s a dangerous gift when it falls into the wrong hands or into the hands of a human with emotions, dreams, hopes and wishes.”

“What is wrong to hope or have dreams?” Cas couldn’t see a bad thing in this.

“Oh Cassi, you are naïve, think about it. What will people do when they want something and have the power to get what they want? They will use this power for their own goals. To get their wishes fulfilled. Especially when no one and nothing could stop you.” Gabriel´s eyes got dark. He had seen many men in the history of the planet using their power for their own goals. Many ended in war, death and destruction. So why was the keeper of this power, this soul on the planet, living and breathing. A question the archangel would like to ask their father.

“Dean would never-“

“Castiel, he did already. The moment he understood how to use it he made sure that you couldn’t be taken away.” Gabriel wasn’t angry, it was good what the human had done the day before. His secret was safe and his brother hadn’t to leave the person he clearly choose to spend the rest of his life together. “Dean is not the worst person who could be born with this but he is still human and he needs someone beside him. I think father made sure of this by letting the soul search for something or someone better to stay with it. And if I have to guess I would say it choose you to be beside this soul. To live and fight in this world for its right place to be.”

Castiel stayed silence. His brother´s words cut deep in the amour of his own mind that protected the angels for millennia’s from his emotions. He felt right beside Dean, to be together with Dean but he can see Gabriel´s point. Dean is human, he had used this power to protect him what also means to make sure his will was granted but it was also Castiel´s wish to stay with the human. Was it really something selfish that Dean had done? The angel had a lot to think about it and it seems like Gabriel was also done talking about the heavy topics they had to discussed. So they joint the humans on the sofa.

* * *

They didn’t talked long, Dean told them how it felt to finally control his fire but that he still wasn’t 100 % sure he could do it all the time. So, leaving this cabin and his place of peace and quiet wasn’t an option jet. Sam wanted to protest but sees the look Bobby is giving him and shuts up. The angels held back their comments too. Gabriel explained a bit but nothing about Dean´s true being. Both angels are sure that is nothing a human should be burden with.

After their talking/coffee drinking season Dean and Gabriel enter the kitchen in a fight who makes the best burger. No one stopped them in their childish behaviour and the resulting burger cooking contest where Bobby, Sam and Cas are their guinea pigs. The angel didn’t get the guinea pig part but no one offered an explanation that would satisfied the angel´s confusion. Bobby went outside to check his car after it was transported by angel taxi.

So Cas and Sam find themselves on the sofa, without their brothers and surrogate father. After a short, quite unconfutable break Cas uses the opportunity to ask Sam a question that had been swimming in his mind since he met the younger brother.

“Sam, why is Dean living alone in the woods when he has a caring family and other place he could choose to life?” Cas looked the younger man in his eyes to find the emotions buried behind them.

“You know the reason but I guess you want to know the trigger that pushed Dean over the edge. I think I can tell you, you seem to be someone special for Dean and I thing you will be with him a long time at least after the event yesterday.” Cas just no nods, not specifying what he meant with the gesture. “We had a case, it involved kids, you know these are always the hardest one. It´s never easy of course but these hit you the most, especially when you can´t do anything to help them.” Sam takes a short break, half caught in the past while he takes the last sip of a long gone cold coffee. “We got caught by a witch, not our favourite monsters, technical they are still human and yeah, when Dean and I can get them to stop and they didn’t kill anyone we let them go. We frighten the living shit out of them but we let them live. But this time it was one of the evil one. I got destruct by the scream of a child and the witch got me as I came to again, we both were tight up to a chair. She told us we will be the next after the child in her hand. A small boy not older then seven was hanging from her hand. She was holding him tight but we could see that he was still breathing. Both of us pleaded her to take the child´s place, tried to get out of the ropes that hold us to the chair but the with had used her magic to bind us. In the second she slide the child´s throat I knew we had lost. That was the third child in three years that was killed by her.”

Sam place the empty cup on the table, he hadn’t tasted a bit of the cold liquid. From the kitchen came laugher and joking banders. Gabriel and Dean had their fan and get alone with each other well. Bobby was still outside and Cas is waiting quietly. No word he could say would make the death of the child go away. No fraise of condolence would erase the guilt that was felt by the hunter. The hunters eyes return back to the cabin, back to the angel that is watching him patiently and waiting for him to continue.

“Dean just lost it, he had been on the edge for the whole case and after we had been caught it wasn’t better but the child´s blood was all it takes. The fire burned down the house, the witch, the child´s body and got close to me. My luck was that the ropes that had holds us disappeared after the witch had died and I could escape. Something broke inside of him that day. I can´t explain it he wasn’t the same after it. I found him in the ashes of the burned down house, half the street had be taken down by the flames and he was in the middle of all of it, unharmed. He saw burn marks on my wrist and of course he felt guilty for it.” Sam offered Cas his wrists, silvery scars mark in a circle the skin around the wrist. But Cas can see that Sam doesn’t mind the scars, more that these bring his brother grieve.

“We tried to continue hunting but Dean couldn’t take it anymore, he wasn’t able to walk down a street with people. The nightmares and the resulting fire burst that destroyed more than one motel room wasn’t good either. As he had stopped sleeping we set to a stop. One month later he told me he wants out and together with Bobby we build that. The planning was mostly Bobby, Dean had just ask for a place where he can´t hurt anyone. As we had finished it he sends us away and told us not to come over for any reason except he would ask for.” Sam has stopped his story and was watching the busy burger creator at the other end of the cabin. His eyes are filled with sadness and regret but it was a thing of the past and nothing he can change.

“That probably means I was the first one entering the cabin after that.” Cas offers after he had listened. The story explained a lot and filled in a few blanks but it mostly showed the angel what he already know about the human he had devoted himself to.

* * *

Gabe had listen to the story Sam told his brother too. It wasn’t really ear dropping with a supernatural hearing but he keeps his façade and concentrats mostly on the challenge the older Winchester brother had brought up. The angel is an excellent cook, after centuries on earth you have enough time to learn and try, to fail and try again. One of the many things the archangel loved on this planet and mankind.

“Lunch is ready.” Dean shouts out of the kitchen, Sam gets up to get Bobby and Cas sits on the table while Gabe and Dean bring over their masterpieces.

“I have still one question.” Cas says as everyone is seated. “Where are the guinea pigs?”

**Author's Note:**

> Part two, is a bit of a transition between the main parts.   
... this means there will be a part three ... sometime in the future.   
Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
